Magai
Locked Character is a powerful shinobi and member of the forgotten Uzumaki clan. He, alongside his childhood friend, started a mercenary group called . With hatred for how his clan had been meaninglessly slaughtered, Magai's identity morphed. He became someone obsessed with detachment. The concept, idea, and very principles intrigued him. He started to follow corrupted Buddhist teachings that taught him to separate emotion from action. So much so, most of Nisshoku's jobs were not for money. After a stunning revelation, Magai devoted his life to bettering the present world instead of trying to fix his past. And so, he developed the Hitorigami and earned his title as Kunitokotachi (国之常立神). A man whose goal involved helping his fellow Hitorigami keep this world in balance, they served as those who prevent the worst from happening. While his savior's team handles things that grow to large. Magai is directly in charge of Tailed Beast and keeping them in check and separate from each other. Magai also formed a blood contract with an ancient spirit known as Gekka Hyoujin. After freeing him, Magai promised to help change his point of view on humanity. The two of them, although summon and summer, do not always get along. In fact, Gekka sometimes acts as if he is the one in charge. A warrior whose name carries enough fear to keep Kage's from acting, Magai's abstract way of thinking engulfs his actions with an unpredictable aura. Magai's immense indulgence in Buddhist philosophy earned him the moniker Sukui (Salvation, 救い). A man who is capable of becoming rich but gives his wealth to those less fortunate. He also earned his title through his mastery of medical ninjutsu. A skill that surpasses many of his generation. He has healed thousands of nearly every disease, and continues to strive for cures. His hands are Enlightened. Blessed. He has brought those in death from the light, and sealed souls away forever. People come to him in an occultist matter. Magai earned his names; Sealer of Fate (宿縁の封印術師, Shukuen no Fūinjutsushi), Gatekeeper (門衛, Mon'ei) due to his unprecedented fuinjutsu levels. Without being an Uzumaki, his Fuinjutsu could rival that of Kage's, turning his natural blood into a rather magnificent gift. He has created seals from his imagination in midst of battle to serve different purposes. Magai has an innate ability to read seals as if a different language, allowing him to create counter seals for a variety of situations. His brand of seals are unique as they all have his original name burned into them. As an Uzumaki, Magai keeps his bloodline hidden; choosing to live a life that involves reaching Nirvana. Appearance As a kid, Magai had his clans traditional red hair. He kept it short and just over his eyes allowing him to sneak around without being spotted. Before he could join Amegakure's ninja academy, Magai's family used Henna seeds to dye his hair a different color. At point of choosing, Magai took blue, his families polar opposite but the color of his beautiful ocean eyes. Magai always had a scrawny body, resulting in him choosing to play a support role. Magai kept his hair in a similar manner as a teenager. Not to long, yet short enough to just cover his sapphire eyes. His body remained scrawny but had a firm feeling to it. Which allowed for agile and impeccable speed feats. Uzumaki blood ran thick inside of him, which kept Magais' boyish charm. People describe Magai's speech as smooth and deep yet relaxing and peaceful. Capable of gathering a horde of followers in seconds. His lies become truths and his dreams reality. Magai is unique in the narutoverse, choosing to wear a variety of clothing, making tracking him extremely hard. Magai also wears a blue scarf given to him by his mother. This scarf blows freely in the wind and represents his freedom. His eyes, although ocean blue, often glisten in the rain as well as glow when exposed to seals. As a young adult, Magai retained his teenage appearance, including his blue scarf which holds great sentimental value. magai3.jpg Magai5.jpg hahah.jpg BAckwards.jpg KAITO.600.1633313.jpg Obediance.jpg Personality Magai was a unique child in the modern time of deception and violence. Ignorant to his clans destruction, Magai remained calm and peaceful enjoying spending time with his family and helping those in need. Friends, family and even strangers all went to Magai for help. And not a soul went ignored. Magai's innocence earned him a good reputation within Amegakure's more urban locations. He was also environmental friendly, constantly yelling at Shinen for littering. Much to Masamune's entertainment. But even as a child, he always questioned the acquisition of happiness. Amegakure has always been a gloomy village filled with rain and a dark past. And even in such times of prosperity, people seemed dull. So he constantly asked where happiness started. From money or success? maybe an enjoyable love life. All things he found useless. Various people gave him different answers. Leading to him not believing any one idea. Magai also remained close to his adoptive brothers. Making sure they remained safe and healthy. The three of them became inseparable. Magai had a strict anti-killing policy. No matter his mission or cause, he tried his hardest to refrain from taking a life. Fulfilling his role as a medic more than a shinobi. But in times where they threatened his loved ones or his precious scarf, Magai has pushed those to the brink of death. Magai practices a corrupted teaching of Buddhism which dictates detachment of all. Separating emotion from action and living using such a principle. To say he is void of emotion, is to not truly understand him. Magai is a very emotional person, often crying when under too much pressure or in situations where his dreams seem lost. However, it is when he is trying to accomplish something, such as an assassination, that he will remove all emotion. People become expendable, and money irrelevant. Magai has sacrificed allies to accomplish his goals. But always cried after, offering a prayer for their lost souls. But no one was safe from his goals. Man, women and child all fell to his hands. Even allies who stood in his path. However, when no on a mission, Magai took on a more positive route. He served as a cheaper alternative to hospitals. Whichever village he stayed in, he offered his services to people under a specific income line. And a majority received better health attention than if they went to a doctor. When Raido X saved Magai... As Hokage.... Magai 8.jpg INfobox.jpg Magai 7.jpg Magai 4.jpg History Chuunin Exams Life of Shadows Current Arcs Movies and Appearances Abilities In a world of powerful shinobi, Magai is a true golden egg. Whereas most steal power through political strife or economic depravity within nations, Magai earned his national respect through his natural skills. Outside of battle, many consider Magai the ultimate ally and even worst enemy. His words and influence reaches that of occult levels, causing people to follow him religiously. Unlike other master clansmen, Magai lives in his infamy under a false name. He hides his Uzumaki connection through dyed hair and hidden jutsu usage. Magai was capable of transforming an art meant solely for healing, into a deadly weapon. At a young age, he accomplished missions most shinobi twice his age could not. These include slaughtering Kusagakure's elite guards, completing his chuunin exams in record time and slaughtering an S-Rank criminal single handily. All these accomplishments lead to Magai gaining a high level of fear. But opposing his fear, he also earned respect. His healing capabilities lead to purging an epidemic before it reached catastrophic levels. He supported his family mostly through his practices as a doctor. As Rogue, Magai's reputation stretches far and wide. People seek him for a variety of purposes. First, those who hear rumors of Magai search for him because of his unrivaled healing prowess. His ability to go beyond the realm of physical into mental and spiritual allows him a certain grasp around the concept of enlightenment. Chakra Control and Chakra Reserves Even for Uzumaki standards, Magai's chakra is absolutely staggering. His sheer reserves and potency boosted him to levels that rivaled Kage's. His chakra has a twisted yet pure taste to it. Some describe it as smooth and warming. His presence can shake the very foundation of a persons thought, causing them to see him as a ghost. His chakra allowed him to fight for extended periods of time without fainting. Which, when combined with his life force, allows him to continuously perform chakra taxing techniques. He can also use multiple jutsu simultaneously with little to no hand seals which attribute to his overall mastery. His seals are incredible and performed with a shorter amount of seals than average. But it is his immense level of chakra control that granted Magai most of his abilities. Medical Ninjutsu revolves around the concept of chakra control, or coursing chakra through his body as well as the body of others. Doing so achieves a variety of effects. Magai's chakra control goes beyond conscious effort. He has introduced new methods of chakra control which lead to new and improve medical jutsu. His biggest breakthrough came from mimicking Shinen's fire release. Seeing his partner flow chakra through various weapons, Magai wondered if he achieve similar outcomes but with his own unique chakra natures. And so, he began to channel his chakra through various mediums. And through these mediums, he accomplished the first ever long distance Medical Ninjutsu. A jutsu which turned average water into an oasis of health. This lead to other achievements as well. He would channel his unique Enlightened Palm technique into throwing weapons or metal wire and inflict his targets from afar. He even placed seals which activated on impact. His chakra control works great on earthly materials (including metal), Air and water. With water being his main focus, Magai can course his chakra through water based substance as a medium for both his jutsu and seals. Magai's chakra control fuses perfectly with his sealing mastery. He can course his chakra and morph it into physical symbols which becomes the seals themselves. He also uses this with his seal breaking concept... Sensory Master Magai's mastery over Buddhist teachings lead him to a complete understanding and mastery of the Mind's Eye of the Kagura. From the time he became a shinobi, Magai has enhance sensory skills. Like a hound unleashed on a criminal, Magai tracks his targets through their chakra signature. His mastery allows him to distinguish a person through the size, feel and fluctuations. Meaning he can tell a persons identity without any of his physical senses. His range is incredible. Able to see through walls and other physical obstacles, it is impossible to sneak up on him without some sort of chakra suppression. He can use his mind's eye to detect the presence of others as well as separate them from a crowd. Magai's range allows him to track chakra from long distances, and determine his targets course of actions as well as other physical aspects (Species, race and age). Before battle, Magai can feel a persons chakra reserve and potency, even notice emotional changes through an individual's chakra signal. A feat not even possible by his partner, Magai can see through clones and indicate if someone, including himself, is trapped in genjutsu. During his assassinations, Magai can suppress his chakra, allowing him to sneak in and out of villages. Reading an enemies chakra fluctuations, Magai can also discern what emotions they are feeling as well as their intentions. This helps due to him knowing if a friend or foe is approaching or a person is lying. Nature Transformation Magai was born with two chakra natures, Yang and Water Release. His Yang Release revolves around his enhanced life force, vitality, medical and Fūinjutsu mastery. Which he combined with his water release. When put together, Magai created Fūinjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu capable of exceeding the average distance. He was able to once heal an entire village without expending his chakra. Although Magai has used devastating Water release jutsu in the past, it always served as a powerful medium for one of his medical techniques. Channeling his chakra through water always proved easier. Magai's enlightened palm also allows him to purify people spiritually, literally cleaning their soul from all dark forces and thoughts. He can also purify water as well. In a way, Magai is capable of creating holy Water for his attacks. It is said he can create water in which one does not suffocate. Entire villages submerged, yet unharmed. When Magai uses water release, it comes out as spiritual water. Glowing liquid heavenly swirling around his body. Massive waves and tsunami's in all shapes and sizes. Gigantic whirlpools, waves and walls of water. None of which drowns. Just a spiritual warmth. But his water release is not useless in battle. He can use it to heal or to harm. Intelligence Fūinjutsu There are two fields Magai is known for, Fūinjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu. Although some believe his Medical Ninjutsu to be his main ability, he is actually more versed in Fūinjutsu. However, his mastery and use of sealing techniques would alert people of his blood lineage as it would be impossible for an average shinobi to reach his level. So Magai chooses to keep his Fūinjutsu subtle and hidden, a feat he can accomplishes due to his immense control and mastery. His understanding of seals and contracts are catastrophic. Not only can he read seals as if a language, but can forge another seal with his chakra to either negate the previous seal, counter it, or increase its strength. There is said to be no seal he cannot defeat since it is simply him learning the formulas and conditions. Whereas other shinobi require handseals, Magai is capable using seals with a touch. He can also cast his seals through various parts of his body. Usually, seals require pre written formulas inscribed upon scrolls. Magai can actually create the required formula's with his chakra with nothing more than a touch or a few hand seals. This inscribes the formula upon the surface he wishes to use as a medium. Allowing him to use seals without any sort of preparation. People who know of Magai's true skill often take on an air of fear and awareness. Choosing to fight him at a distance. He overcame this weakness by crafting a unique casting of Fūinjutsu which works on targets at a distance. He can place his chakra upon any surface at any distance and simply await for them to activate his seals. He also has the skill to transfer his chakra into a weapon or throwing object and use it as a medium to cast a seal. One his throwing weapon makes contact, his chakra enters their body and inscribes his seal upon his target. Magai once used a Kunai for a seal that stopped chakra flow, and by throwing it and stabbing a person within his targets stomach, the seal activated upon him thus using a Fūinjutsu from half a battlefield away. Magai also has a taste for using water for his seals. He can summon or use preexisting water for his Seals, allowing him to perform large scale Fūinjutsu. Magai's mastery of seals earned him dominion over the concept of both Space and time. Magai's sealing potential is nigh limitless. It mostly depends on his imagination as well as situations simply because sealing is just an accumulation of symbols to the point it works as a language. His seals can easily tame beast as strong as Biju with little effort. Magai can use his body to create seals that are usually cast upon tags and scrolls, allowing him to seal things into other objects. Magai mastered an art form known as seal weaving. He can layer seals or hide seals within one another for various effects. This ultimately serves as a way to enact more powerful seals. Enemies tend to let their guard down around weaker opponents. And once they see a single seal with lesser abilities, they will lose focus. Allowing Magai to activate his true plan. Another way of casting seals, Magai can speak incantations. Using the very words he speak to channel chakra and create his contract formula's. All of his hand crafted seals come with incantation variants. Using an incantation allows him to perform a seal without the use of his hands. For situations in which his hands are useless, he holds a backup. When casting a seal, the amount of incantation spoken determines its true power. There are times when a single word is all that is needed. While an entire script will protect a village. All of Magai's written seals are branded with his real name. And only those who can read it know it. His real name acts a safety precaution. Since no one knows his real name, using one of his seals without it would be building a puzzle wihout a key component. His name is the key to a boats ignition. Without it, Magai's seal will not work. Eye of Divinity Magai has a unique ability to read Fūinjutsu. Going as far as literally decoding it. To others, a seal is comprised of unique symbols with no meaning. But Magai actually understands it as if the seal itself was a contract. This allows him to create counter contracts that rewrite a seal or works alongside of it. The Eye of Divinity does not strain his eye, as it is more of a passive skill. Barrier Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Without being an Uzumaki, it is said Magai possess already high Medical Ninjutsu skills. During his time in Amegakure, he supported his family mostly by performing his services for a low cost. He created a concept known as the Trinity of Existence. Mind, Body and Soul all work together constantly. For example, sometimes the mind can trick the body into sickness or health, while ones soul can cause a person to die from emotional trauma; ie Heartbreak syndrome. Understanding their connection leads to revolutionary medical ninjutsu as he can target one or two of the three to boost the healing process in himself and others. It also allows him to control his own wounds. This understanding and execution of his concept, which he taught to no one else, lead to his medical ninjutsu surpassing that of Tsunade. Magai could heal all diseases, illnesses and wounds, including emotional and metaphysical. He has brought men from insanity and welded broken hearts. His medical ninjutsu skills coursed through all nations, a single name searched out like a heavenly sage. To understand his true mastery, one has to break his medical ninjutsu into the three categories. Mind: His mind aspect applies more to metaphysics and the psychological plane rather than the physical brain, which is included in his body aspect.Through meditation he learned how to control the positive energy in the world to reach inner peace. The mind, like ones body and soul, can receive damage. Harmful genjutsu and trauma are the most efficient ways of damaging ones mind. Similar to Tsunade healing Kakashi, who suffered psychological damage, Magai can smooth, calm and otherwise mend a persons mind through a unique application of chakra to a person's chakra system and nervouse system. Instead of disrupting it, he soothes it with his own, literally helping it course through. He uses his chakra and makes it act as an external regulator. Doing so will lead to a person's mind feeling an angels warmth. Sweet words whispered into their psyche. This technique he uses surpassed Tsunade's treatment of Kakashi, as Magai actually healed a shinobi inflicted with the Uchiha's cursed jutsu. It also acts as a powerful release method. Although it works similar to genjutsu, this technique is classed as medical ninjutsu since it focuses more on healing rather than illusions. Opposing his gentle touch, Magai can also use this knowledge to harm rather than heal. He can taint a persons mind, poisoning it with terrible thoughts.... Soul: The soul consist of emotional pain and tainted chakra. It is this aspect that he uses water Release the most. Body: Many medical ninjutsu focus primarily on this aspect with few delving deeper into the other two. Magai can heal the body of a person or himself with relative ease. While others require touch, a lot of his healing, especially his basic healing techniques, are applicable without. He can heal a person a formidable distance through mediums such as earth, water, metal or even the air itself by channeling his chakra. This takes the form of his hands radiating a heavenly glow while his targets body gains a similar shine. His medical ninjutsu is enhanced by his unique Uzumaki traits, which grants him immense life force. His chakra is gifted with a unique level of natural healing abilities. Which amplifies his medical ninjutsu to legendary heights. Magai could perform low rate success jutsu such as Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique by himself in a short amount of time with a boosted success rate. His life force also grants him immense vitality as he is able to survive in deadly battle without falling. His healing prowess stands out strongest when it involves himself. He can accomplish a feat not seen since The First Hokage's time. Magai is capable of healing himself without hand seals. Through chakra circulation, immense knowledge of his body, and his Uzumaki chakra, he is capable of nearly regenerating instantly for wounds that are not life threatening. And taking hours to come back from the brink of death. His body naturally caries this enhanced healing allowing him to heal when unconscious. His healing factor rivals that of regeneration. Magai is one of few medical ninjutsu users capable of regenerating entire limbs and vital organs, with the time required having a variable of damage level. His extreme life force and healing has halted his aging, forcing him to look eighteen. He created a damaging offense known as Enlightened Palm. A technique which increases bacterial growth rate. What makes him incredibly dangerous is the fact he can apply it in a similar fashion to his healing. Where he channels his chakra through mediums such as metal, air, water and earth, which infects and spreads those a good distance away from him. Magai was also blessed with an opportunity to read a special encyclopaedia which further enhanced his medical knowledge. Enlightened Palm Enlightened Palm is a unique nintaijutsu created and mastered solely by Magai. It uses his enhanced medical ninjutsu skills in an offensive manner. He created this deadly style after his first mission with Shinen Uchiha. Magai realized that his medical ninjutsu only made him support. A revelation he disliked. Magai decided that with every good, there is evil. A principle that also applied to shinobi skills. His mystical palm originally healed, via touch or just by being close to his target. His mastery surpassed many masters of this technique. By understanding its fundamentals, Magai developed a darker side to the Mystical Palm Technique. Magai surrounds his hands in chakra similar to Mystical Palm; however it radiates with a heavenly glow. His strikes become more fluent and careful similar to the Hyuga's signature fighting style. His strikes are also more precise, aiming for vital areas. Whenever he strikes, chakra is released into their body. As Mystical Palm increases the rate of cell division in a persons body, Enlightened Palm increases the rate of bacterial growth. When in contact with enemies without wounds, his strikes cause a deadly skin infection which rots flesh and muscles. Even through clothing, an enemy will find their flesh burning away as if he had set them on fire. The more chakra he produces, the larger the infection and faster it spreads. So much so, by grabbing their neck, he could potentially kill them in a matter of minutes. His Enlightened Palm techniques makes hand to hand combat deadlier. Master medics can stop the infection if not negate it completely. However, those whose focus are on other fields can only amputate the infected area. Taijutsu Magai is the brother not blessed with immense strength, focusing primarily on speed and accuracy. His speed is his main physical attribute. Amegakure's immense assassination focus lead to him being able to outrun and disappear from pure sight. At top speeds, his fighting style rivals that of a Hyuga using their gentle fist. Moving fluently to dodge and await for openings. His fighting style is mostly Dim Mak which involves less than lethal strikes which perform massive damage. When infused with his Enlightened Palms, every strike infects. Acupuncture Based Fighting Magai holds extensive knowledge of the human body. So much so, he can pinpoint pressure points subconsciously. To overcome his weak but quick style of fighting, Magai created a style of fighting, much like his Enlightened Palm, which uses senbon to acquire Acupuncture based attacks. He hides senbon in between his fingers, or in other locations such as his knuckles, and aim for precise locations. Doing so, he can achieve a variety of effects such as paralysis and even an instant kill. Some of his attacks last a longer time and require special healing to connect said points. Magai's precision also lead to him being able to throw his senbon at a moving target's spine and stop their movement completely. Stats Relationships Quotes Trivia * Magai means (巻貝) Spiraling Shell * No one knows Magai's true name except for Raido X and Gekka. And for unknown reasons, it is impossible to extract via genjutsu. His real name is key to all of his seals and most of his powers and abilities. * Although some call his mentor a negative influence who pushed him on a track of hatred, in truth, she taught him hatred knowing he would find peace eventually. Ironically enough it came from someone else who bore the Rinnegan. All in all pushing Magai through the cycle of rebirth. * Magai's Databook: ** His hobby is drinking, travelling and reading. ** Magai has a bounty of 450,000,000 ¥ dead. Alive once stood at around 550,000,000 ¥ given for their wish to dissect information. However, due to numerous unsuccessful captures which resulted in the destruction of multiple bases, alive is no longer an option. **Magai wishes to fight ** Magai hates to be called small, especially since he is actually quite tall in terms of average height. Reaching just over six inches. ** Magai deeply loves his other Hitorigami, even though they constantly express a wish to battle each other. He also holds a deep connection to Gekka Hyoujin, going as far as risking his life to protect him. Although not expressed, Magai spent some time in Konoha and with Yami Nara during Ame's time where he not only learned more about medical ninjutsu, but left quite the impression on the almighty Nara. ** Prior his defection as an Ame-nin, Magai had officially completed 10 missions in total: 5 D-rank, 2 C-rank, 1 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 2 S-rank. ** Magai's favorite dish is Sake ( Anything cooked Teriyaki Style) ** His favorite fruit is Sake (Watermelon). ** His favorite quote is: "The tongue like a sharp knife... Kills without drawing blood."